Power of Magic
by Daks-Danz
Summary: Naruto seorang pemuda yang ingin belajar tentang sihir di Kuoh Academy dengan kapasitas MANA 20 dia harus rela dibully oleh sebagian murid karena mananya kecil. Akan tetapi Naruto akan terus berusaha menjadi yang terkuat dari yang terkuat untuk membungkam semua yang menghinanya...NarutoXHarem!
1. School

**Discl****aimer** : Naruto [ Masashi Kishimoto ]. Dan Highschool DxD [ Ichie Ishibumi ].

**Genre** : Adventure, fantasty, School Life, Friendship, Romance, Drama, Dll.

**Pair** : Naruto x Haram!

**Warning** : Gaje, bahasa tdk baku, OC, OOC, Au, Abal, Typo (s), Miss Typo and lainnya.

**INGAT**

**DON'T LIKE...DON'T RIDE**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 1

~Happy Reading

.

10 Oktober 2019

Naruto P.O.V

Namaku Naruto atau lebih tepatnya Namikaze Naruto Umurku 17 Tahun. Aku memiliki rambut kuning dengan dua jabang disisinya mataku berwarna biru dan wajahku hampir mirip seperti ayahku. Aku dibesarkan oleh ayah dan ibuku. Nama Ayahku Minato Namikaze, Ayahku berasal dari Clan Namikaze, Clan yang biasa-biasa tidak kaya seperti kebanyakan Clan lainnya. Dulunya Clan Namikaze sangatlah berjaya mereka adalah Clan dengan kemampuan tercepat di Negara Jepang tapi karena suatu kebohongan yang dilontarkan entah oleh siapa bahwa Clan Namikaze akan berkhianat kepada Negara. Akhirnya pihak negarapun mulai tidak percaya kepada Clan Namikaze hingga hampir semua Clan memutuskan hubungan dengan Clan Namikaze.

Sedangkan Ibuku bernama Kushina Uzumaki. Ibuku berasal dari Clan bangsawan Uzumaki yang terkenal akan Kekayaan dan berlimpahnya **MANA **dari tubuh mereka, Bukan berarti Ibuku bahagia karena Clannya bangsawan tetapi Ibuku diusir dan tidak dianggap oleh Clanku karena memilih menikah dengan ayahku yang berasal dari Clan yang biasa-biasa dan Clan yang katanya pengkhianat.

Soal Negara jepang... Negara Jepang adalah Negara yang moderen serta negara yang kuat yang memiliki orang-orang yang sangat kuat. Negara Jepang juga memiliki banyak kota seperti Kuoh, Kyoto, Tokyo dan masih banyak lagi. Dan Negara Jepang juga memiliki banyak sekali Clan Bangsawan Seperti Uchiha, Hyuuga, Gremory, Otsutsuki dll.

Soal Sekolah... Aku akan masuk ke sekolah Kuoh academy, Sekolah yang terkuat Negara Jepang dan sekolah yang sangat besar dengan fasilitas lengkap dan juga mewah serta megah. Sekolah yang akan kumasuki kebanyakan dihuni oleh orang-orang bangsawan seperti Uchiha, Uzumaki, Gremory, Himejime, Hyuuga, Sitri, Otsutsuki, Senju dan bangsawan lainnya karena untuk masuk ke sekolah ini dibutuhkan biaya yang sangat besar dan Sekolah ini juga banyak menghasilkan generasi yang kuat. Aku masuk ke sekolah ini karena ayah dan ibuku yang ingin anaknya menjadi orang yang berguna bagi Negara. kedua orang tuaku berusaha keras untuk bisa memasukanku kesekolah ini dan aku juga akan berusaha keras untuk menjadi kuat dari yang terkuat.

END Naruto P.O.V

.

Jam 07.00 Pagi

Hari pendaftaran Kuoh Academy

Seorang pemuda berambut kuning sedang memandang sekolah yang berada didepannya 'Hmm... Jadi ini sekolah yang akan aku masuki dan disini juga aku akan menjadi kuat untuk 3 Tahun kedepan' Batin Naruto lalu melangkah masuk.

Di tengah Aula Sekolah yang luas banyak sekali orang sekitar 240 orang yang berkumpul untuk menunggu pengumuman dari sekolah agar bisa masuk sebagai murid Kuoh Academy. mereka menunggu dari tadi sebagian dari mereka ada yang kesal karena terlalu lama menunggu ada juga yang sabar menunggu.

Tap Tap Tap

Suara tapak kaki dari seorang wanita cantik berambut pirang dari penampilanya berumur sekitar 30 Tahunan yang sedang melangkah menuju panggung yang disediakan di aula.

"Baiklah para murid sekalian perkenalkan nama saya Tsunade Senju yang menjabat sebagai kepala sekolah disini. Setelah tadi kalian mendaftar, kalian akan langsung dites seberapa besar kekuatan kalian miliki. tes ini bukan hanya sekedar mengukur kekuatan tapi tes ini juga kalian akan diposisikan sebagai Wizard atau Knight. tesnya cukup mudah kalian hanya memegang Batu **MANA **untuk mengukur seberapa besar **MANA **yang berada didalam tubuh kalian. apakah kalian mengerti sampai disini!!?" tanya Tsunade setengah berteriak kepada semua murid yang mendaftar dan disamping kanannya terdapat meja yang diatasnya ada sebuah batu hitam yang berukuran kepalan tangan.

"MENGERTI" Ucap kompak para murid

"Bagus... Dan sekarang kalian akan dipanggil per-orang oleh Wakil kepala sekolah untuk maju ke depan. Setelah maju ke depan kalian peganglah batu yang disediakan disamping saya ini lalu konsentrasi. akan saya contohkan bagaimana caranya" Ucap Tsunade lalu ia pun mengambil batu tersebut dan mulai berkonsentrasi

Sring~

Terlihat batu hitam itupun bersinar dan menunjukan angka diatasnya dimulai dari angka 1 ke 99 dan terus meningkat sampai ke angka 5.327.

"UWOOHH!!!"

Sebagian murid yang melihat itu terkagum-kagum karena melihat kapasitas **MANA **Tsunade yang menunjukan angka 5.327 yang berarti kepala sekolah mereka sangatlah kuat.

Setelah itu Tsunadepun turun dari panggung aula. beberapa saat datanglah seorang pria berambut putih sepinggang dilihat dari kerutan wajahnya mungkin berumur sekitar 56 Tahunan dengan membawa selembar kertas nama-nama murid

"Perkenalkan Aku wakil kepala sekolah disini, namaku Jiraiya... Setelah tadi dijelaskan oleh kepala sekolah aku akan memanggil setiap murid untuk pengecekan mana" Ucap Jiraiya sedikit berteriak lalu melihat kertas dipegangnya

"Uchiha Sasuke" Panggil Jiraiya sambil melihat kerumunan murid yang didepannya.

Tap Tap Tap

Seorang pemuda tampan bermata hitam berambut hitam bermodel pantat ayam melangkah maju menuju panggung karena merasa dirinya dipanggil.

"KYAAA... ITU SASUKE-KUN DARI CLAN UCHIHA"

"KYAAA... SASUKE-KUN TAMPAN SEKALI"

"KYAAA... SASUKE-KUN TUNJUKAN KEJANTANANMU" Oke yang satu ini lupakan

Terlihat fansgirl dadakan Sasuke berteriak gaje sambil terpesona akan ketampanan Sasuke. Sasuke hanya diam untuk menanggapinya seolah-olah tidak peduli apa mereka yang meneriakinya.

Setelah sampai dipanggung, Sasuke langsung dipersilahkan oleh Jiraiya untuk mengambil batu hitam yang berada ditengah panggung. Setelah dipersilahkan Sasuke berjalan untuk mengambil batu itu sesudah sampai Sasuke menggenggam batu itu dan mulai berkonsentrasi.

Sring~

Batu itupun bersinar Setalah itu batu hitam itu mengeluarkan angka dari 1- 25- 50- 99- 130- 206- 498 Sampai angka 685.

"KYAAA... TERNYATA SASUKE-KUN KUAT JUGA"

"KYAAA... AKU SEMAKIN MENCINTAINYA"

"KYAAA... SASUKE-KUN KUAT APALAGI DIRANJANG" Oke yang satu ini cukup keterlaluan.

Setelah itu Sasuke meletakan batu itu di posisi semula.

"Selamat Nak kau memiliki mana yang cukup besar dan kau berada diDivisi wizard" Ucap Jiraiya memberi selamat kepada Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya mengangguk saja sebagai responnya kepada Jiraiya. Setelah itu diapun dipersilahkan kembali ke tempat yang tadi ditempatinya.

"Selanjutnya Namikaze Naruto"

Merasa namanya dipanggil, tokoh utama kita mulai berjalan kearah panggung sambil memasang muka datar.

"Dia berasal dari Clan penghianat" bisik salah satu murid

"Kau benar... Dia berasal dari Clan sampah itu" Bisik murid lain menanggapi

Tidak ada teriakan kekaguman tetapi bisik-bisik Cacian yang dia dapat Karena Clan Namikaze yang dipandang oleh hampir semua orang sebagai penghianat.

Setelah sampai Narutopun dipersilahkan untuk mengambil batu hitam itu. 'Hmm... Aku tidak akan mencolok seperti orang itu' Batin Naruto lalu ia menggenggam Batu itu.

Sring~

Batu itu mengeluarkan sinar lalu batu itu mengeluarkan angka 1 sampai 20, Semua orang menatap remeh kepada Naruto karena kapasitas mananya hanya 20 yang berarti kekuatannya sangat lemah. Kerumunan murid mulai berbisik kembali.

"Dia lemah tapi kenapa dia masuk kesokalah ini" Bisik salah satu siswa

"Dia tidak pantas disekolah ini"

"Hey!!!..., pecundang sepertimu tidak layak disini!!!" Ucap salah satu Murid mulai memprovokasi Naruto

"Iya benar!!...kau tidak layak disini!!!"

"Dasar lemah!!!... sebaiknya kau pergi saja!!!"

Hujatan, cacian dan kata-kata kotor keluar dari para murid yang ditujukan kepada Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto yang mendengar cacian yang ditujukan kepadanya hanya diam dan menatap datar semua murid yang berada di aula.

"Baiklah Namikaze-san... Kau berada diDivisi Knight dan silahkan kembali ketempatmu" Ucap Jiraiya prihatin kepada Naruto karena bisa dipastikan bahwa Naruto akan selalu dibully oleh sebagian murid

Naruto yang mendengar itu langsung kembali ke tempatnya, tatapan sinis dan merendahkan tertuju kepada Naruto. Naruto hanya diam dan memasang wajah datar.

Semua murid yang berada di aula di cek semua kapasitas **MANA **nya, sesudah di cek semua kebanyakan semua murid berada diDivisi Wizard yang berjumlah 150 murid sementara dari divisi Knight jumlah mereka hanya 90 murid. Dan setiap Divisi dibagi-bagi menjadi beberapa kelas, satu kelasnya berjumlah 30 orang jadi dari Divisi Wizard ada 5 kelas dari hasil pembagian, sedangkan dari diDivisi Knight ada 3 Kelas, total semuanya menjadi ada 240 murid dan 8 kelas untuk kelas 1. Setelah selesai Jiraiyapun langsung turun dan akan digantikan oleh salah satu guru Kuoh Academy

Tap Tap Tap

Terdengar suara langkah kaki yang menuju ke arah panggung disana terlihat seseorang dengan rambut putih melawan gravitasi dengan masker menutupi setengah wajahnya.

"Para muridku sekalian... Namaku Hatake Kakashi salah satu guru disini... Kalian dikumpulkan disini untuk dibagikan menjadi beberapa kelas yang masing-masing 30 orang perkelasnya, untuk Divisi Wizard akan ada 5 kelas dan untuk Divisi Knight akan ada 3 Kelas. Kalian sudah dibagikan kelasnya oleh para guru jadi dengarkan baik-baik" Ucap orang yang bernama Hatake Kakashi

"Uchiha Sasuke berada di kelas A Divisi Wizard"

"Selanjutnya... Rias Gremory berada dikelas B Divisi Wizard"

Setelah selesai dengan pembagian kelas, merekapun langsung digiring menuju kelasnya masing-masing.

Terlihat Tokoh utama kita yang tak lain adalah Namikaze Naruto sedang duduk ditempat paling ujung dekat jendela sambil memandang keluar kearah jendela.

'Mereka... keluarga Bangsawan selalu menatap rendah terhadap mereka yang lemah' Batin Naruto lalu menopang dagu.

"Hey Naruto-Kun" Panggil seseorang dengan rambut hitam Bob.

"Ada apa lee?" Tanya Naruto menatap orang disebelahnya yang tak lain adalah Lee. oh sebelumnya mereka sudah saling kenal satu sama lain saat mereka menepati bangkunya masing-masing. Dan soal kapasitas pemilik nama Rock Lee adalah hanya 50 berbeda dengan Naruto yang hanya 20.

"Kapan guru yang mengajar datang?" Tanya Lee kepada Naruto

"Entahlah" Jawab Naruto seadanya karena tidak tahu menahu atau mungkin tidak mau tahu.

Cklek

Pintu kelas terbuka lalu menampilkan seseorang yang memiliki rambut berwarna hitam kecoklatan dengan dua jabang sampai dagu serta memiliki mata hitam.

"Perkenalkan Namaku Genma salah satu guru disini dan juga wali kelas kalian. Nah disini aku akan mengajarkan kepada kalian bagaimana cara kesatria berpedang, bagi kalian yang tidak bisa berpedang maka kalian bukan Knight akan tetapi Fighter tapi tenang saja aku juga tahu sedikit tentang kemampuan fighter... Sebelum kebagian situ aku akan sedikit menerangkan tentang Magic" Ucap Genma kepada semua murid yang berada dikelasnya. sedangkan para murid memilih diam dan hanya mendengarkan penjelasan dari Genma selaku wali kelasnya.

"Pertama-tama tentang Magic... Magic terbagi menjadi beberapa bagian seperti **Element Magic**, **Teleport Magic, Dark Magic, Crafting Magic**, **Body Magic, Healer Magic****, Dimension Magic**, dan yang terakhir **Summoner Magic**... **Element Magic **adalah sihir(Magic) yang mengeluarkan Elemen seperti Api, Air, Tanah, Petir dan Angin. Selanjutnya **Teleport Magic **yang berguna untuk berpindah tempat kemana pun yang dia inginkan. lalu ada **Dark Magic** hanya ada beberapa orang saja yang mampu menggunakan **Dark Magic**. Lalu ada juga **Crafting Magic**, **Crafting Magic** adalah membuat suatu benda dengan imajinasi mereka,** Crafting Magic **juga sangat jarang orang yang bisa menggunakannya karena membutuhkan konsentrasi yang sangatlah tinggi. Selanjutnya ada **Body Magic** yang mampu membuat si pengguna kuat akan serangan seseorang, **Body Magic **juga ada tahapan-tahapannya. Lalu ada **Healer Magic **yang bisa menyembuhkan luka, semakin bagus penggunanya melakukan **Healer ****Magic **maka separah apapun lukanya pasti dapat disembuhkan. **Dimension Magic **yang mampu berpindah dimensi, **Dimension** **Magic** juga bisa digunakan untuk menyimpan sesuatu. Lalu yang terakhir **Summoner Magic** yang mampu memanggil Hewan dengan kontrak yang sudah terjalin" Ucap Genma menjelaskan kepada semua murid lalu Genmapun menjelaskan kembali tentang seni-seni berpedang sampai bel tanda pulang.

Kring~ Kring~

Bel tanda pulang pun berbunyi. Semua muridpun berhamburan keluar untuk pulang ke rumah orang tua mereka masing-masing atau ada juga yang tinggal sendirian di apartemen, yang artinya tempat tinggal asli mereka jauh dari kota Kuoh hingga mereka memilih menyewa apartemen yang didekat sekolah mereka. Dan Naruto pun begitu memilih menyewa apartemen yang tidak terlalu jauh dari sekolah. Apartemen Naruto sederhana memiliki 1 kamar, 1 dapur, Ruang tamu dan 1 Toilet.

Kini terlihat Naruto sedang berjalan melewati gerbang dan menuju Apartemen yang ditinggalinya. Setelah tiba di apartemennya Naruto langsung mandi kekamar mandi, Seusai mandi langsung sarapan dengan Ramen kesukannya sambil menonton TV diruang tamu.

Cklek

Terdengar suara pintu terbuka, ada seseorang yang membukakan pintu apartemen Naruto. Naruto yang merasa apartemennya dibuka lekas langsung menuju kearah pintu yang memang berdekatan dengan ruang tamu. Setelah dilihat terdapat seorang gadis cantik berambut pirang yang rambutnya sedikit bergelombang dengan dua mata yang indah berwarna biru.

"Siapa kau?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Yah ini adalah fic ketiga

Soal kekuatan dibagi-bagi juga

-**WARRIOR** kapasitas mana 1-99

**WARRIOR 3** mana 1-19

**WARRIOR 2** mana 20-49

**WARRIOR 1** mana 50-99

**-ELITE **kapasitas mana 100-999

**ELITE 4 **mana 100-199

**ELITE 3** mana 200-399

E**LITE 2** mana 400-699

**ELITE 1** mana 700-999

**-MASTER** kapasitas mana 1000-3999

**MASTER **5 mana 1000-1499

**MASTER 4 **mana 1500-1999

**MASTER **3 mana 2000-2499

**MASTER 2 **mana 2500-2999

**MASTER**** 1 **mana 3000-3999

**-GRAND MASTER** mana 4000-4999

**-EPIC **Mana 6000-7999

**-LEGEND **mana 8000-9999

**-MYTHIC **Tak terbatas

Yah hanya itu Rank disekolah. yang suka main mobil legend pasti tau Hahaha.

Dan soal Gm,Epic,legend, kecuali Mythic itu juga dibagi-bagi menjadi 5 bagian, kenapa tidak ditulis karena ane pegal ngetiknya... Dan sesudah fic gaje ini selanjut fic New Document akan saya usahakan update

Yo sampai jumpai lagi


	2. Rock Lee VS Omoi

Disclaimer : Naruto [ Masashi Kishimoto ]. Dan Highschool DxD [ Ichie Ishibumi ].

Genre : Adventure, fantasty, School Life, Friendship, Romance, Drama, Dll.

Pair : Naruto x Harem!

Warning : Gaje, bahasa tdk baku, OC, OOC, Au, Abal, Typo (s), Miss Typo and lainnya.

**INGAT**

**DON'T LIKE...DON'T RIDE**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 2

~Happy Reading~

Apartemen Naruto Jam 17.30

"Siapa kau?" Tanya Gadis cantik berambut pirang kepada Naruto yang ada didepan-nya.

Naruto kaget sekaligus bingung 'Siapa gadis ini?' Batin Naruto kebingungan pasalnya ada seorang gadis yang tiba-tiba datang dan bertanya tentang siapa diriku.

"Hey!... Aku tanya siapa kau?" sentak gadis itu kepada Naruto

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu kepadamu nona... Dan mau apa kau keapartemenku ini?" Ucap Naruto datar

"Apartemen mu?!... Ini apartemen miliku" Ucap Gadis itu yang sedikit tersulut emosi, mungkin gadis ini tempramennya buruk.

"Hey... santai nona aku sudah menyewa apartemen ini sebelumnya... mungkin kau salah alamat nona" Ucap Naruto kepada Gadis didepannya ini yang mungkin menurut Naruto bahwa Gadis didepannya ini salah alamat.

"Tidak, aku sudah mengeceknya" Ucap Gadis itu menyanggah ucapan Naruto.

"Coba kau periksa lagi" Saran Naruto

Gadis itupun langsung memasukan tangannya kedalam saku yang berada di roknya untuk mengambil kertas alamat apartemennya. Setelah didapat dia langsung memeriksanya.

"Tuh alamat ini benar... Jalan A blok ci Endog apartemen No 25... Mungkin kau yang salah apartemen Pirang!" Ucap Gadis itu yang kini berfikir bahwa Narutolah yang salah memasuki apartemen.

'Dasar gadis aneh!.. dia tidak tahu bahwa dia juga pirang' Batin Naruto kesal karena dikatai pirang

"Hmm... Aku rasa, aku tidak salah memasuki apartemen, mungkin pihak yang menyewakan apartemen ini yang salah... Apakah kau bisa menelepon pemilik apartemen ini?" Tanya Naruto karena tidak mungkin dia salah memasuki apartemen, dia juga sudah berulang kali memeriksa alamat apartemennya

Gadis itupun langsung merogah sakunya untuk mengambil Handphonenya. Lalu langsung menelepon pemilik apartemen.

Tut~ Tut~

"Hallo Ibu?"

"Gabriel kau sudah sampai Nak?"

"Iya ini aku sudah sampai..., tapi apakah ibu salah memberiku alamat?"

"Tidak, ibu memberi alamat yang bener kepadamu. memangnya ada masalah apa Gabriel?"

"Ada seseorang berambut pirang yang mengaku bahwa apartemen yang akan aku tempati sudah disewa olehnya"

"Oh Iyah ibu lupa... Maafkan ibu yah Gabriel bahwa semua apartemen sudah ditempati"

"Ibu!... Kenapa ibu bisa lupa. terus gimana aku bisa menginap kalau semua apartemen sudah ditempati?"

"Mungkin kau bisa tinggal diapartemen itu dengan pemuda pirang itu untuk beberapa hari ke depan Gabriel. tenang saja dia baik ko, orang tuanya berteman baik dengan ibu"

"Apa!?... Ibu mana mungkin aku bisa tinggal dengan pemuda yang tak kukenal ini. mungkin ibu bisa mengusirnya dari apartemen ini"

"Maaf Gabriel... ibu tidak bisa seperti itu. mau tidak mau kamu harus tinggal Nak"

"Ck.. Baiklah aku akan tinggal. dan usahakan untuk secepatnya mencari apartemen lain ibu"

"Baiklah Gabriel... hati-hati yah"

Tut~

Telepon itupun langsung ditutup oleh Gadis itu yang tak lain adalah Gabriel. Lalu menatap Naruto yang sedari-tadi diam dan memasang wajah datar kepadanya.

"Jadi gimana?" Tanya Naruto langsung

"ka-kata pemilik apartemen ini aku harus tinggal beberapa hari bersamamu" Ucap Gabriel malu, karena gadis mana yang tidak malu bahwa dirinya akan tinggal bersama pemuda yang tidak dikenalnya.

"Apa!?... Kenapa harus seperti itu?" Ucap Naruto dengan nada sedikit meninggi

"Itu juga bukan kemauanku pirang!" Ucap Gabriel tersulut emosi

"Ck... Baiklah kau bisa masuk. dan satu hal, kau juga pirang jadi berhenti mememanggilku seperti itu nona" Ucap Naruto kesal yang terus dikatai pirang.

Gabriel yang mendengar itu marah bercampur malu. marah karena bahwa dirinya diperintah oleh seseorang, malu karena dirinya tidak berfikir bahwa ia juga memiliki rambut pirang.

"Namaku Naruto Namikaze" Ucap Naruto langsung memperkenalkan namanya kepada Gabriel

"Gabriel Senju" Ucap Gabriel juga memperkenalkan namanya

"Ayo masuk" Ucap Naruto mempersilahkan Gabriel masuk.

"Terima kasih" Gumam Gabriel

Naruto dan Gabriel masuk keapartemen yang akan ditinggali bersama untuk beberapa hari ke depan. Setelah masuk Gabriel langsung membereskan koper yang dari tadi dibawanya dan menyimpannya dilemari kamar Naruto untuk berbagi tempat lemari. Setelah itu Gabriel pun membersihkan dirinya kekamar mandi lalu berganti pakaian menjadi menjadi piyama untuk langsung tidur.

"Kau boleh tidur di kamarku" Ucap Naruto yang berada diruang tamu ketika Gabriel sudah berganti pakaian.

"Ehh... Lalu kau akan tidur dimana?" Tanya Gabriel

"Aku akan tidur di sofa ini" Jawab Naruto datar

"Apa?... Tidak apa?"

"Apakah kau mau aku tidur bersamamu?" Tanya Naruto sedikit bercanda

"Te-tentu saja tidak baka!" Ucap Gabriel malu langsung bergegas kekamar Naruto.

"Hmm... Selamat malam" Ucap Naruto entah pada siapa dan langsung berbaring di sofa dan tidur.

.

Skip Time

Jam 03.00

Kini Naruto sudah terbangun dari alam mimpinya. ia langsung bergegas kekamar mandi untuk cuci muka. Setelah itu ia langsung pergi untuk berlatih ke-arah hutan yang letaknya tidak terlalu jauh dari apartemennya

Naruto P.O.V

"Hoaamm"

Aku menguap, Kini aku sudah berada dihamparan rumput didalam hutan yang banyak sekali pepohonan dan ada air terjun disisinya. Aku langsung saja melakukan Push Up 500 kali, Sit Up 500 kali dan Back Up 500 Kali. Sesudah itu aku langsung mengeliling lapangan yang besarnya seperti setengah lapangan bola. Sesudah itu aku langsung mengeluarkan Boken DiDimension milikku, Boken milikku terbuat dari kayu Ulin, kayu yang kerasnya hampir menyamai besi.

Lalu aku langsung ketengah lapangan yang terdapat sebatang pohon. Sesudah sampai aku langsung melakukan gerakan vertikal dari atas kebawah untuk melakukan tebasa ke arah pohon yang didepanku ini.

Tak Tak Tak

Suara yang berasal dari hasil tebasanku kepada pohon yang didepanku ini, aku terus mengulanginya selama 1000kali. Setelah selesai aku langsung melakukan gerakan menyilang dari kanan ke kiri dan terus melakukan gerakan itu selama 1000 kali. Setelah 1000 kali aku langsung mengulangnya yang kini gerakannya dari kiri ke kanan selama 1000 kali.

Setelah semua selesai aku langsung ke air terjun yang berada disisi lapangan. Dan sesudah sampai dengan jarak 10 meter dari air terjun aku langsung melakukan tebasan Vertikal dengan sedikit dialiri **MANA **dengan Elemen anginku.

**"Sword Winds"**

Aku langsung melakukan gerakan tebasan menyilang sebanyak dua kali dari kanan ke kiri dan dari kiri ke kanan.

Swusshh

Byyyaaarr

Air terjun itu pun langsung bencar dan menghasilkan hujan untuk beberapa detik.

"Hmm... Aku rasa itu cukup untuk mengalahkan 4 orang sekaligus" Ucapku tersenyum "ahh... sebaiknya aku langsung pulang saja untuk bergegas pergi kesekolah" Lanjutku dan langsung pergi dari arah hutan menuju keapartemen yang kini ditinggali bersama Gabriel.

End Naruto P.O.V

.

Skip Time

Jam 06.00

Kini terlihat Naruto dan Gabriel sedang duduk diruang makan sedang makan bersama mereka memakai baju yang sama baju sekolah. Mereka dengan posisi saling berhadapan.

"Masakanmu sangat enak Senju-san" Ucap Naruto memulai pembicaraan dan memuji masakan Gabriel

Yang dipuji langsung blushing ditempat

"Te-terima kasih atas pujiannya" Ucap Gabriel senang karena dipuji masakannya oleh seorang pemuda didepannya.

"Ngomong-ngomong kau bersekolah dimana Senju-san?" Tanya Naruto selesai dengan makanannya.

"Aku akan masuk ke Sekolah Kuoh Academy, Karena aku baru masuk ke Kota ini" Jawab Gabriel yang juga selesai dengan makannya.

"Oh.. Kalau gitu kita sama"

"Kalau gitu kita berangkat bersama berhubung kita satu sekolah" Ucap Gabriel kepada Naruto yang kini bergegas mau berangkat sekolah

"Kurasa tidak... kau akan bermasalah bila kau berjalan bersamaku" Ucap Naruto langsung pergi menuju sekolah Kuoh Academy.

.

Skip Time

Kini terlihat Naruto sedang berjalan menuju gerbang yang ada didepan-nya. saat sudah sampai Naruto langsung ditatap sinis oleh sebagian para murid.

"Hey liat... si pecundang itu masih berani menunjukan batang hidungnya" Ucap salah satu Murid.

"Dia tidak tahu malu... Dasar pecundang"

"Mati saja sana"

Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya diam seolah perkataan mereka hanya angin lalu bagi Naruto. lalu berjalan menuju kelasnya, Saat sudah sampai dia langsung melihat Lee yang sudah ada dikelas.

"Selamat Pagi Naruto-kun" Sapa Lee saat melihat Naruto berjalan kearahnya.

"hmm pagi" Ucap Naruto seadanya dan langsung duduk disebelah Lee.

Selang beberapa menit para muridpun berhamburan kedalam kelas dan menunggu Guru yang akan mengajar.

Cklek

Pintu kelas pun terbuka lalu menampilkan Genma yang akan mengajar mengenakan pakaian olahraga.

"Aku ada sedikit pengumuman kepada kalian bahwa besok kelas kita akan diadu tandingkan dengan kelas sebelah untuk menentukan siapa yang terkuat dari kelas Divisi Knight" Ucap Genma kepada semua murid

"Dan dari setiap kelas akan ada 2 orang sebagai perwakilan maka dari itu kalian harus mencari siapa yang terkuat diantara kalian. Kalian bisa langsung ganti pakaian kalian untuk latih tanding dengan sesama teman kalian dikelas ini" Lanjutnya lalu semua orang yang berada didalam kelas Naruto atau sebut saja kelas C, Meraka mulai berganti pakaian dengan pakaian olahraga mereka. Setelah selesai mereka langsung menuju ke salah satu lapangan Divisi Knight yang luas.

"Baiklah kalau semuanya sudah selesai akan kusebutkan satu persatu nama untuk duel satu sama lain..., Rock Lee melawan Omoi" Ucap Genma menyebutkan nama keduanya.

Keduanya pun langsung menuju lapangan yang telah disediakan untuk berduel. Setalah sampai keduanya saling berhadapan dengan jarak kurang lebih 10 meter.

"Apakah kalian sudah siap?" Tanya Genma kepada keduanya.

"Hmm/Siap" Ucap Omoi dan Lee

"Mulai!!!"

Swusshh

Keduanya melesat satu sama lain. saat sudah sampai Lee menyerang duluan dengan menyabitkan kaki kanannya kearah Omoi, Omoi yang melihat serangan itu langsung saja menunduk dan membalas serangan Lee dengan Boken yang ada ditangannya dengan menebas kaki Lee dari kanan ke kiri, Lee yang melihat itu tidak diam dia langsung salto kebelakang sambil menendang dagu Omoi.

Duaak

Omoi menerima serangan itu dia langsung terpelanting kebelakang. Omoi yang tidak menerima langsung bangkit dan mengacungkan Bokennya kearah Lee

"Aku akan serius kali ini!" Ucap Omoi mulai mengalirkan **MANA** kearah Boken yang ia pegang.

Ctrisss

Suara percikan petir dari Boken milik Omoi, Boken itu teraliri petir milik Omoi. Setelah selesai mengaliri Bokennya dengan petir, ia langsung melesat kearah Lee dengan kecepatan dua kali lebih cepat dari sebelumnya, Saat sudah sampai dia langsung menebas kepala Lee dengan Horizontal. Lee yang tidak mau kepalanya tertebas dia langsung menunduk tapi itu yang ditunggu Omoi, Omoi yang melihat Lee tertunduk dia langsung memutar tubuhnya dan menendang Kepala Lee dengan kaki kiri.

Duaak

Lee terpental kebelakang sejauh 5 meter akibat tendangan Omoi yang kuat, 'Dia jadi lebih kuat dari sebelumnya kurasa aku harus melepas alat pemberat ini' Batin Lee lalu dia bangkit berdiri.

"Yoshh... Aku juga akan serius" Ucap Lee semangat lalu mengambil pemberat dari kakinya yang selalu disembunyikannya saat sudah mengambil pemberat itu Lee langsung menjatuhkannya

Duarr

Terlihat tanah hancur akibat Alat pemberat yang dimiliki Lee. Semua orang yang melihat itu terkejut tak terkecuali Genma dan Naruto. 'Ternyata dia sangat kuat' Batin Naruto yang kini fokus kepada Lee.

"Mari kita mulai Omoi-san" Ucap Lee kepada Omoi yang juga terkejut.

"Ayo maju Lee!" Teriak Omoi kepada Lee yang berada didepannya.

Swusss

Keduanya melesat dengan sangat cepat, Saat sudah sampai Omoi langsung menyerang Lee dengan Vertikal untuk bermaksud membelah Lee menjadi dua, Lee yang melihat itu langsung menghindari dengan bergerak kesamping kanan, lalu menyerang Omoi dengan tinju kirinya yang diarahkan kepada wajah Omoi, Omoi juga menghidar dengan menggerakkan kepalanya kesamping. keduanya terus saling adu serang tidak ada yang mau mengalah. Tapi yang mendominasi adalah Lee terbukti dari hal kecepatan dan kekuatan, Lee lebih unggul.

**"GOKEN"** Teriak Lee dengan meninju wajah Omoi

DUAKK

Omoi melayang kebelakang dan terjatuh. ia berusaha berdiri dengan Bokennya yang ditancapkannya ketanah.

"Akan aku akhiri ini Lee!!" Ucap Omoi dengan mengusap darah yang berasal dari bibirnya akibat serangan kuat Lee.

"**Kumo-Ryū Mikazu" **Ucap Omoi lalu menebas Bokennya secara Horizontal.

Swusshh

Terlihat bulan sabit besar yang melintas kearah Lee dengan ganas.

'Celaka aku harus menghindar' Batin Lee lalu ia berlari kearah serangan itu saat hampir sampai dia langsung melompat. dan terus berlari kearah Omoi

DUUAARR

Efek ledakan dari serangan Omoi yang kini berada dibelakang Lee. 'Gila aku bisa lumpuh kalau menerima serangan itu' Batin Lee yang terus berlari kearah Omoi

Omoi yang melihat serangannya dihindari oleh Lee berdecak kesal, lalu ia melihat Lee yang terus berlari kearahnya, Omoi tidak tinggal diam dia juga melesat kearah Lee. Saat keduanya sudah sampai Omoi yang menyerang duluan dengan menebas Lee secara Horizontal. Lee yang melihat itu langsung mensliding tackle Omoi dan menendang Omoi keudara.

DUAKK

Omoi terbang terpental keatas akibat serangan Lee. Tidak hanya itu Lee langsung melompat kearah Omoi, bermaksud menyusul Omoi. Setelah sampai Lee kini berada dibelakang Omoi, Lee menahan dengan memeluk Omoi dan berniat menjatuhkan Omi ke tanah dengan posisi kepala duluan sambil berputar pada kecepatan yang ganas.

**"OMOTE RENGE"**

DUUAARR

Asap membumbung tinggi akibat serangan Lee. Semua orang yang melihat itu terkejut akibat kekuatan Lee. Saat asap semakin menipis terlihat Omoi yang kepalanya tertancap di tanah dan terlihat Lee yang kini berjalan kearah Omoi, Saat sudah sampai dia langsung mengeluarkan kepala Omoi dari dalam tanah dan membopong Omoi yang kini pingsan kearah Genma untuk dirawat.

"Pemenangnya adalah Lee" Ucap Genma yang tersadar dari keterkejutannya.

"UWOOHH!!"

"Kau hebat Lee!!"

"Iya kau hebat!!"

Teriak para murid yang kini mengakui kekuatan Lee, Lee yang dipuji hanya bisa menyengir Karena dia tidak tahu harus berekspresi seperti apa. Saat Lee sudah sampai dia langsung memyerahkan Omoi kepada Genma. Genma pun langsung menyuruh para murid untuk membawa Omoi keruang UKS untuk diobati.

"Selanjutnya Naruto Namikaze melawan Saber Alter"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Yo makasih kepada kalian semua yang mereview karena sarannya sangat berguna bagiku. Dan untuk kekuatan Franklin maaf tidak bisa dimasukan, tapi mungkin salah satu kekuatannya bisa saya masukan.

Tapi apakah kalian setuju fic ini dilanjutkan.

Untuk Harem mungkin aku akan memasukan Saber kalau kalian mau.

satu lagi yah aku tahu itu Harem bukan Haram... Itu juga saya buat sebagai lelucon walaupun tidak lucu hehehe

Yah hanya itu saja sekian terimakasih jangan lupa Review.


	3. Naruto VS Arthuria

**Disclaimer** : Naruto [ Masashi Kishimoto ]. Dan Highschool DxD [ Ichie Ishibumi ].

**Genre** : Adventure, fantasty, School Life, Friendship, Romance, Drama, Dll.

**Pair** : Naruto x Harem!

**Warning** : Gaje, bahasa tdk baku, OC, OOC, Au, Abal, Typo (s), Miss Typo and lainnya.

**INGAT**

**DON'T LIKE...DON'T RIDE**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 03

~Happy Reading~

"Selanjutnya Naruto Namikaze melawan Saber Alter (Arthuria Pendragon#Apakah benar :p)"

Naruto yang disebutkan namanya langsung maju ketengah lapangan dengan membawa Bokennya. Lalu disusul dengan seorang gadis cantik berambut pirang yang kini membawa sebuah Boken. Saat keduanya saling pandang, Keduanya menatap datar lawannya masing-masing.

"MULAI" Ucap Genma kepada Naruto dan Saber

Selama beberapa detik keduanya terdiam, tidak ada yang mau menyerang terlebih dahulu. Naruto mulai mengangkat tangan kanannya keatas dan ingin mengucapkan sesuatu.

"Aku menyerah" Ucap Naruto datar

"EHHH!!"

Semua orang terkejut mendengar itu, ada yang berfikir macam-macam, sebagian dari mereka berfikir apakah mungkin Naruto sangat lemah sehingga tidak bisa melawan seorang gadis dan ada juga yang berfikir bahwa Naruto tidak suka melawan gadis, itulah yang ada difikiran mereka. Kelas C atau kelasnya Naruto, kebanyakan dari mereka adalah kalangan bawah atau sederhana jadi mereka tidak suka saling mengejek atau menghina itulah kelas C.

"Kenapa kau menyerah Namikaze-san?" Tanya Genma kebingungan.

"Hmm... Aku tidak bisa menyerang seorang Gadis" Ucap Naruto datar tapi bukan itu alasan sebenarnnya

Swusshh

Arthuria langsung berada didepan Naruto dan langsung mengayunkan miring Bokennya tepat pada kepala Naruto

Tak

Serangan Arthuria berhasil ditahan oleh Naruto dengan Bokennya.

"Apakah kau meremehkanku?" Desis Arthuria tajam kepada Naruto. Yang kini posisi mereka terpisahkan oleh pedang mereka.

Naruto yang mendengar itu menatap datar Arthuria tapi berbeda didalam hatinya, 'Gawat dia marah, Aku hanya tidak ingin bertarung sekarang. Tidak ada pilihan lain aku harus menggunakan cara Tou-san kepada Kaa-san saat sedang marah' Batin Naruto lalu melompat kebelakang. lalu menatap Genma "Sensei apa boleh dalam pertarungan ini aku mengeluarkan senjata apapun?" Tanya Naruto kepada Genma.

"Boleh Namikaze-san, Asalkan tidak boleh saling membunuh" Ucap Genma memperbolehkan

Kini Naruto menyimpan Bokennya kedalam dimensinya sambil mengambil sesuatu didalam dimensinya. Saat sudah selesai dia memegang kunai dengan 3 bilah.

"Apakah kau mau meneruskan ini?... Aku bisa mengalahkanmu kurang dari satu detik. kalau kau masih mau meneruskan kau kalah, tapi kalau dihentikan kau menang" Ucap Naruto datar kepada Arthuria yang berada didepannya dengan jarak 15 meter.

"kurang ajar!! kau meremehkanku. Aku akan menyiksamu!!!" Ucap Arthuria lalu berlari kearah Naruto.

'Hah... Dasar wanita itu merepotkan' batin Naruto menghela nafas karena setiap wanita yang selalu dekat dengannya selalu saja mempunyai tempramen yang buruk

Naruto yang melihat Arthuria berlari kearahnya tidak tinggal diam, ia langsung melemparkan Kunai itu yang sedari tadi digenggamnya kearah Kepala Arthuria. Arthuria yang tidak mau kepalanya tertusuk oleh Kunai itu memiringkan kepalanya, Tapi itu yang ditunggu Naruto.

Swusshh

Narutopun menghilang dari pandangan Arthuria, lalu muncul dibelakang Arthuria.

Greb sret

Naruto langsung menggenggam Kunainnya dan memeluk Arthuria untuk mengunci pergerakan Arthuria dan langsung mengacungkan Kunainnya tepat beberapa Senti dari arah lehernya.

"Aku tidak bisa melukai Gadis manis sepertimu" Bisik Naruto lembut tepat ditelinga Arthuria

Blush

Arthuria yang mendengar itu entah kenapa hatinya seperti terbang ke langit dan jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. dan juga entah kenapa tubuhnya mulai melemas dan sulit untuk digerakan.

Setelah itu Naruto langsung melepaskan pelukannya dari Arthuria dan langsung berjalan kearah Genma dan para murid. Para murid yang melihat hanya cengo dengan kecepatan luar biasa Naruto atau Teleport Magic Naruto yang berkelas Rank S itu. Sementara Saber langsung tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Hey aku belum kalah pirang!!!" Ucap Arthuria sedikit emosi dan malu

Naruto yang mendengar itu langsung menengok kearah Arthuria "Sudah jelas kau kalah" Ucap Naruto yang bermaksud untuk meledek Arthuria 'Dan apa-apaan mengataiku pirang, dia tidak sadar bahwa dia juga pirang' Batin Naruto sedikit kesal karena dua kali dikatai pirang oleh seseorang yang berambut pirang.

"Aku tidak terima itu!!!" Bantah Arthuria yang langsung emosi terlihat dari seluruh tubuhnya yang mengeluarkan **MANA**

"Baiklah-baiklah... Aku mengaku kalah dan kau pemenangnya" Ucap Naruto malas lalu melanjutkan jalannya yang sempat tertunda.

"Tidak seperti itu juga!!!" Ucap Saber tidak terima

"Lalu maumu apasih!?" Ucap Naruto kesal yang kini membalikan tubuhnya kearah Arthuria

"Aku mau kau bertarung denganku!!!" Perintah Arthuria lalu memasang kuda-kuda.

"Hah... Baiklah kalau itu maumu" Ucap Naruto 'Sial ternyata cara Tou-san salah.' Batin Naruto

Naruto langsung melesat kearah Arthuria. Arthuria yang melihat itu tidak tinggal diam, dia juga langsung melesat kearah Naruto. Saat keduanya hampir sampai, Arthuria langsung menyabetkan Bokennya secara Horizontal kearah leher Naruto, saat serangannya hampir beberapa cm lagi mengenai leher Naruto, Naruto pun langsung menghilang dan muncul dihadapan Arthuria sambil mengarahkan kunainya dibelakang leher Arthuria.

"Menyerahkan" Ucap Naruto datar yang masih mengarahkan kunainya tepat dibelakang leher Arthuria

"Ba-bagaimana bisa?" Tanya Arthuria shok karena Naruto sudah muncul dibelakangnya dan mengalahkannya dengan cepat

"Hmm... itu mudah, aku sudah menanamkan segel teleportku dibelakang pundakmu saat aku memelukmu" Ucap Naruto datar

Arthuria yang mendengar itu langsung terjatuh terduduk "Aku kalah" Guman Arthuria lirih

"Pemenangnya Naruto Namikaze" Ucap Genma yang kini tersenyum kearah Naruto 'Dia memang anakmu Sensei' Batin Genma

Kring~ Kring~

Bel tanda Istirahatpun berbunyi, para murid yang berada di lapangan langsung bubar menuju kantin untuk mengisi perut mereka yang sudah kelaparan. Dan kini ditengah lapangan masih tersisa dua orang yakni Naruto dan Arthuria

Naruto yang melihat keadaan Arthuria hanya menggidikan bahunya seolah tidak peduli terhadap Arthuria. Lalu ia menyimpan kunainya keruang dimensi dan mulai berjalan pergi meninggalkan Arthuria yang masih shok akan kekalahannya yang sangat cepat. Baru beberapa langkah Naruto berjalan, dia berhenti saat mendengar suara orang menangis

"Hiks Hiks"

Naruto tahu siapa yang menangis mulai berjalan kembali dan tidak peduli bahwa Arthuria menangis karena kalah darinya.

"HUWAAA!!!" Tangis Arthuria menjadi kencang yang membuat orang merasa kasihan kepadanya

Narutopun berhenti berjalan kembali "Hah.. Merepotkan" Gmam Naruto menghela Nafas dan langsung berjalan kearah Arthuria. Saat sudah sampai Naruto melihat keadaan Arthuria yang menyedihkan dan itu berhasil membuat Naruto iba sedikit

"Hey... Berhentilah menangis" Ucap Naruto mencoba menenangkan Arthuria yang duduk berada didepannya

"Aku Hiks kalah" Gumam Arthuria yang masih meratapi kekalahannya

"Wajarlah... Dalam pertarungan menang atau kalah ituhal biasa jadi berhentilah menangis" Naruto mencoba menceramahi Arthuria yang masih terduduk

"Tapi Hiks Aku kalah... Ini Hiks baru pertama kalinya bagiku Hiks adikku saja tidak bisa Hiks mengalahkanku Hiks" Ucap Arthuria masih menangis lalu melihat Naruto sambil memasang wajah menyedihkan. Naruto yang ditatap seperti itu oleh Arthuria merasa iba lalu ia jongkok untuk bisa mensejajarkan tubuhnya.

"Sudahlah... itu bukan akhir segalanya, kau hanya perlu berlatih sekuat tenagamu sampai tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkanmu... jadi berhentilah menangis, kau membuatku merasa bersalah tahu" Ucap Naruto sambil mengusap air mata Arthuria dan menatap lembut "Kau tahu... wajahmu sangat cantik. berhentilah menangis agar dirimu terlihat manis"

Arthuria yang mendengar itu langsung blushing. Arthuria yang kini menatap mata biru Naruto, entah kenapa ia tidak bisa lepas menatap Naruto yang kini tersenyum kearahnya.

"Jadi berhentilah menangis itu membuatku seolah jahat" Ucap Naruto lalu berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya

"Te-terima kasih" Ucap Arthuria menerima uluran tangan dari Naruto

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Yo maaf kalau sedikit banget ini juga terburu-buru soalnya aku kehabisan kuota ini juga ngehotspot dari teman karena tidak mau kalian menunggu lama

Reader: Dasar Author miskin

mungkin seminggu lagi aku akan update... Soal kekuatan Naruto dia bisa berteleport Rank S melalui Kunai Hiraisin... dan berpedang saat ini dia setara dengan Arthuria

kedepannya Naruto akan mendapatkan pedang sayyidina Ali RA yang Islam pasti tahu... itu pedang terkuat menandingi pedang Damascus yang dimiliki Salahudin Al Ayubi... Kononya pedang Dzulfikar sangat tajam bahkan tertajam di dunia yang bisa memotong sehelai kain sutra saat melayang dan bisa memotong tameng yang kuat.

dan mungkin juga saya memasukan bebapa kekuatan guru saya di dunia nyata:

1 Halimun : yang membuat penggunanya menghilang dan tidak terlihat

2 Gelap mampar: yang bisa meluncurkan petir yang dahsyat dari awan

3 bisa menjadi tujuh

4 berjalan diatas air... salah satunya teman saya bisa yang kini saya lagi ngehotspot kepadanya

5 Gb atau tenaga dalam: cara kerjanya seperti Shira tensei tapi tidak merusak barang disekitarnya

6 bisa membaca hati seseorang

7 bisa berteleport yang dia mau kemana saja

8 Rajah : membuat orang kebal terhadap senjata apapun

9 Saifi : yang membuat penggunanya bisa terbang

mungkin salah satu dari dari kekuatan itu bisa saya masukan, it hanya beberapa dari kekuatan guru saya yang saya sebutkan.

untuk orang Islam yang pingin dapet harem perbanyak sholawat karena satu sholawat satu bidadari dan masih banyak lagi mungkin jutaan pahalanya Kok jadi ceramah hehehe... kalian tahukan bidadari yang bahenol itu bahkan setetes air liurnya bisa memaniskan kan air laut yang terkenal asinnya

itu saja sampai jumpa lagi


	4. Naruto VS Raiser

**Disclaimer** : Naruto [ Masashi Kishimoto ]. Dan Highschool DxD [ Ichie Ishibumi ].

**Genre** : Adventure, fantasty, School Life, Friendship, Romance, Drama, Dll.

**Pair** : Naruto x Harem!

**Warning** : Gaje, bahasa tdk baku, OC, OOC, Au, Abal, Typo (s), Miss Typo and lainnya.

**INGAT**

**DON'T LIKE...DON'T RIDE**

.

.

.

.

.

Kantin, tempat untuk makan saat jam istirahat. Sebagian murid meluangkan waktu istirahatnya dikantin untuk sekedar mengisi perut mereka yang kosong, Tak terkecuali tokoh utama kita. Ia sedang berjalan munuju kantin bersama seorang gadis pirang bernama lengkap Arthuria pendragon.

Arthuria sendiri termasuk Clan bangsawan Pendragon. Clan itu sangat dihormati dinegara Jepang sendiri, mereka Clan sangat terampil cara menggunakan sebuah pedang, mereka juga sangat ditakuti bagi sebagian Clan bangsawan lainnya dan mereka mempunyai pedang Excalibur, pedang yang sangat dasyat jika orang itu mampu menggunakannya.

"Maa... Sudah kubilang aku tidak ingin kekantin" Ucap Naruto yang sedang berjalan bersama Arthuria disisinya.

"Aku memaksa Namikaze-san... Kau orang satu-satunya yang bisa mengalahkanku. Jadi sebagai gantinya aku mentraktirmu makan hari ini" Ucap Arthuria dengan ekspresi terkesan datar

"Hah~" Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya menghela nafasnya

"Hey lihat... Pecundang itu berjalan bersama Arthuria-sama"

"Woi kau tidak pantas berjalan bersama Arthuria-sama"

"Tahulah posisi pecundang"

Teriakan hinaan dan cacian tertuju kepada Naruto bersama Arthuria yang tiba dikantin.

"Hah... sudah kuduga akan seperti ini" Gumam Naruto yang terdengar olehnya sendiri. Yah ia berfikir kalau ia berjalan bersama Arthuria akan mendapat hinaan. Ia juga tahu Arthuria terkenal dalam hal memainkan pedang dan jangan lupa Clan nya yang terkenal itu, akan tetapi gadis disebelahnya ini terus memaksa dirinya pergi kekantin bersamanya.

"Maa... Sudah kubilang aku tidak mau kekantin tapi kau malah memaksaku" Ucap Naruto kepada Arthuria

"Maaf"

Arthuria merasa bersalah kepada Naruto, ia tidak tahu bahwa Naruto berjalan bersamanya akan seperti ini. Ia juga tidak tahu apa yang terjadi kepada Naruto yang mendapat hinaan dan cacian itu.

"Sudahlah jangan terlalu difikirkan... Jadi selamat tinggal"

Wushh

Naruto menghilang bersama kilatan kuning dan menyisakan Arthuria sendirian

.

Diatap

Wushh

Naruto tiba di atap sekolah, yah kemarin-kemarin ia sudah menandai segel Hiraishin di berbagai tempat agar ia dengan mudah berteleport kemana-mana. Akan tetapi ia tidak sendirian di atap sekolah.

Ada sepasang muda mudi sedang berpelukan dan berciuman. Meraka tidak tahu bahwa ada seseorang yang melihat, mereka terlalu menikmati kegiatan mereka tanpa merasakan kehadiran seseorang.

Setelah selesai dengan aktifitas mereka baru menyadari ada seseorang yang memperhatikan mereka.

"Oi... Beraninya kau!!!" Ucap pemuda pirang kepada Naruto saat menyadari ada seseorang yang memperhatikan mereka.

Naruto yang mendengar itu menatapnya datar. Salah mereka sendiri kenapa bermersaan ditempat seperti ini.

"Hmm apa?" Ucap Naruto menatap bosan kepada pemuda didepannya ini.

Sementara gadis itu telah pergi karena merasa malu dilihat orang

"Kau tidak tahu siapa aku Hah!?"

"Memang siapa?"

"Aku Raiser dari Clan bangsawan Phoenix" Ucap pemuda itu yang diketahui bernama Raiser.

Yah Clan Phoenix. Clan yang sangat terkenal karena pengendalian apinya, tidak hanya itu mereka juga terkenal akan kemampuan bergenerasinya yang cepat, mereka juga terkenal akan penjualan air mata Phoenix yang dapat menyembuhkan segala luka luar maupun dalam. Air mata ini sangat berharga walaupun setetes.

"Memangnya aku peduli" Naruto merasa bosan terhadap mereka yang selalu menyombongkan diri mereka. Seolah mereka berlindung diketiak Clan Bangsawan mereka.

"Kurang ajar!!!... Aku menantang mu duel dicolessium saat ini juga!!!" Teriak Raiser sangat marah terhadap Naruto

"Kalau aku tidak mau?"

"Kau akan menjadi budakku seumur hidup" Ucap Raiser menyeringai

Setelah itu Raiser menghilang bersama lingkaran sihir dibawahnya.

Berita tersebar seperti angin, Duel Naruto bersama Raiser kelas 2 B akan diadakan setelah istirahat

.

Colessium tempat bagi mereka bertarung satu sama lain untuk menentukan siapa yang terbaik diantara mereka dengan dihadiri berbagai murid, dari kelas satu sampai tiga, tentu saja guru juga ikut hadir untuk melihat pertarungan diarena dan untuk menilai seberapa kuat muridnya ini.

Pertarungan ditempat ini juga bukan hanya untuk sekedar menjadi yang terbaik, tapi juga bisa untuk mengabulkan semua permintaan bagi yang menang terhadap yang kalah dalam pertarungan. Bukan hanya satu lawan satu tapi berkelompok juga bisa bagi mereka yang mempunyai bawahan.

Disinilah Naruto ditengah arena bersama Raiser yang membawa bawahannya yang berjumlah 15 orang, dengan dilihat hampir ribuan orang.

"Maa.. Mau mencoba keroyokan yah" Ucap Naruto kepada Raiser yang tidak terlalu jauh jaraknya.

Sebenarnya Naruto tidak mau berduel dengan Raiser dikarenakan ia tidak mau menunjukan kemampuannya saat ini. Tapi apa boleh buat ia tidak ingin menjadi budak orang dihadapannya ini. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuatnya muak.

"heh, untuk orang yang mau kalah sepertimu kau banyak bicara yah" Ucap Raiser meremehkan "Baiklah kalau gitu... kalian boleh pergi, aku akan bertarung melawannya sendirian" Lanjutnya kepada bawahannya

Sementara bawahan Raiser tidak membantah, mereka langsung pergi menggunakan lingkaran sihirnya masing-masing.

"Wah... Kau menyuruh mereka pergi. Apa tidak takut kalau kau kalah" Ucap Naruto mencoba memprovokasi lawan dihadapannya

"Sialan!!.. Kau meremehkanku. Aku saja sudah cukup untuk menghabisimu!!"

Raiser terpancing akan umpannya Naruto, terbukti dari nadanya yang seakan marah terhadap Naruto.

Lalu muncul lingkaran Sihir dari tengah-tengah diantara mereka dan mengeluarkan seseorang berambut hitam acak-acakan dengan luka melintang di tengah hidungnya sambil membawa microfon.

"Yo... perkenalkan namaku kotetsu, Aku disini sebagai wasit diarena ini. Sebelum kalian ingin berduel aku akan membacakan beberapa peraturan yng haris kalian patuhi. Pertama-tama kalian tidak boleh saling membunuh, kedua kalian boleh menyerah kalau kalian tidak sanggup bertarung, ketiga kalau lawan kalian pingsan atau sudah tidak bisa melanjutkan pertarungan akan dianggap kalah" Ucap pria itu yang tak lain bernama kotetsu dengan suara yang menggelegar karena menggunakan microfon "itu saja peraturannya... Apakah sampai disini kalian mengerti?" lanjutnya kepada kedua pemuda yang akan bertarung.

Kedua pemuda itu hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban

"Baiklah kalau begitu... Pertarungannya DIMULAI" Ucap koutetsu lalu menghilang dalam lingkaran sihir dibawahnya

Setelah pertarungan dimulai, Raiser langsung bergerak cepat kearah Naruto yang menatapnya bosan. Tentu saja Raiser yang melihat itu kesal.

Setelah jarak memisahkah Raiser langsung meninju wajah menyebalkan itu dengan tangan kanan yang dilapisi api. Naruto yang melihat itu tentu tidak mau menjadi sarang tinju Raiser, ia mengelak kebawah dengan sedikit miring kekiri dan juga menyiapkan tinju kanannya

Kearah perut Raiser.

Tap

Akan tetapi berhasil ditangkap oleh Raiser menggunakan tangan kiri yang dilapisi api.

Bush

Api ditangan Raiser semakin dikobarkan agar lawannya menderita didaerah tangannya.

"Akh"

Naruto mengerang kesakitan, lalu ia menggunakan kaki kanannya untuk menendang Raiser agar bisa melompat kebelakang.

Buag

"WUUOOHH LIHAT PECUNDANG ITU AKAN KALAH"

"SEHARUSNYA KAU BERSYUKUR PECUNDANG... RAISER-SAMA MASIH MENAHAN DIRINYA"

"SEBAIKNYA KAU BERMAIN BONEKA BERB*E SAJA SAMA MAMAH SANA"

Teriakan hinaan tertuju pada Naruto seolah menyuruh Naruto untuk menyerah.

Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya menatap datar dan sedikit kesal terhadap teriakan terakhir

'Cih... Ini saja baru dimulai... Akan ku akhiri secepatnya' Batin Naruto yang tidak mau berlama-lama.

"Hahahah... Benar apa yang mereka ucapkan. Sebaiknya kau menyerah saja. pecundang sepertimu lebih baik menjadi petugas kebersihan saja" Ucap Raiser bermaksud membuat mentalnya menurun

Naruto hanya diam,lalu ia menciptakan dimensi penyimpanan dan mengambil sebuah pedang dengan masih ditutupi oleh sarungnya.

Pedang yang masih terbungkus sarungnya itu terlihat tidak seperti pedang lainnya. Pedang itu mencengkung digagangnya dan mencengkung sedikit diatasnnya.

Di kursi duduk VIP

"Pedang itu!. Jangan-jangan!" Ucap Jiraiya terkejut sangat terkejut setelah Naruto mengeluarkan sebuah pedang.

"Memangnya apa bagusnya pedang itu jiraiya?" Tanya Tsunade selaku istrinya

"Aku hanya menduganya Hime, karena pedang itu masih ditutupi sarungnya... Tapi kita lihat dulu pertarungnya"

Di Arena

"Hahahha... Kau takut yah sampai membawa pedangmu yang tak bergunamu itu. Ini tak akan merubah apapun, kau pasti akan ku kalahkan" Ucap Raiser lalu mengeluarkan puluhan lingkaran sihir api di atasnya.

Naruto hanya menatap datar puluhan lingkaran sihir yang akan siap menembakinya itu, lalu ia memegang erat pedangnya itu yang masih ditutupi sarungnya menggunakan tangan kanannya.

Swuuss

Raiser mulai menembaki puluhan apinya dengan sasaran Naruto didepannya

Naruto tentu saja menghindari semua tembakan yang tertuju padanya

Duar Duar Duar

"Terus menghindar bangsat!!! hahaha" Ucap Raiser masih menembaki apinya

Naruto terus menghindar sambil memotong jarak dengan Raiser.

Duar Duar

"WUUUOOH RAISER-SAMA HEBAT, DIA MEMBUAT PECUNDANG ITU TIDAK BERKUTIK"

"HABISI PECUNDANG ITU"

"KALAHKAN DIA"

Naruto masih terus bergerak kearah Raiser yang masih menembakinya dan tidak mau menanggapi semua hinaan itu.

Saat sudah hampir jaraknya 5 meter. Naruto langsung bergerak sangat cepat dan meninggalkan bayangannya saja. Saat sudah sampai Naruto langsung menebas kedua tangan Raiser dan langsung menghilang tiba dibelakang Raiser

Bessstt

Pluk

Raiser terkejut bahwa Naruto berhasil membuat kedua tanganya buntung. Ia menatap marah ke arah Naruto, baginya ini sebuah penghinaan terhadapnya.

"KURANG AJAR!!.. RENDAHAN SEPERTIMU BERANINYA MELAKUKAN INI KEPADAKU!!!" Raiser sangat marah terhadap Naruto, lalu kedua tangannya mulai bergenerasi.

Sementara ditempat kursi duduk

"Dia memotong lengan Raiser hanya menggunakan pedang yang masih dibungkus" Ucap Rias terkejut

Rias Gremory salah satu bangsawan yang dapat menggunakan kekuatan Power Destruction atau bisa disebut serangan pemusnah. Ia juga sering disebut Ruin Princes karena dalam pengendalian jurusnya.

"Ara ara... Apakah kau tertarik kepadanya Rias?... fufufu" Tanya Gadis disebelahnya Rias

"Mungkin aku akan menjadikannya salah satu bawahanku Akeno" Ucap Rias kepada gadis disebelahnya yang bernama Akeno

Akeno Himejima salah satu bawahan Rias kekuatannya mungkin setara atau berbeda sedikit dari Rias.

Di arena pertempuaran

"BERNINYA KAU PECUNDANG!!!"

Raiser mulai meledakan energi mana dari tubuhnya. Mana itu langsung berubah menjadi api yang langsung menutupi semua badan Raiser.

"AKU AKAN LANGSUNG MENGHABISIMU SIALAN!!!" Teriak Raiser menggelegar

Api diseluruh tubuhnya langsung berpusat dan berfokus dikedua tangan Raiser

Raiser langsung merentangkan kedua tangannya ke depan tepat mengarah ke arah Naruto

Naruto yang melihat itu terbelalak 'Kuso... Apa dia mau menghancurkan Colessium ini... Apa boleh buat aku akan memakai jurus Tou-san'

"RASAKAN INI SIALAN '**SUPER NOVA' **"

Swuusshh

Serangan laser api itu langsung mengarah dasyat kepada Naruto.

Saat serangan itu beberapa meter dihadapanya Naruto langsung merentangkan kedua tangannya.

Di kursi VIP

"UNTUK SEMUA GURU CEPAT PASANG KEKAI DI ARENA!!!" Teriak Jiraiya panik

Semua Guru yang mendengar itu hanya menganguk dan memasang Kekai diluar Arena pertempuran untuk mencegah serangan yang akan berdampak kepada seluruh muridnya.

Arena pertempuran

**"Jikukan kekkai"**

Langsung muncul kanji-kanji aneh di depan Naruto dang langsung menyebar seakan melindungi Naruto dari serangan Raiser.

Serangan itu langsung terserap seketika oleh jurus Naruto. Raiser yang melihat itu membelalakan matanya.

'Apa serangan penghancurku bisa diserap seperti itu' Batin Raiser terkejut

"Hosh hosh"

Terlihat Raiser mulai kelelahan, ia menggunakan semua kapasitas mananya untuk serangan tadi.

"Wah wah... itu tadi bahaya sekalih ayam. kau mau menghancurkan tempat ini yah" Ucap Naruto setelah mengagalkan serangan Raiser.

"Kurang ajar!... Bagaimana kau menghentikan seranganku itu?" Tanya Raiser yang kelelahan. menurutnya serangan itu tidak bisa dihentikan bahkan oleh orang berpangkat **Master ****III** sekalipun, tapi orang ini menghentikannya dengan mudah.

"Mulutmu tidak bisa dijaga yah... sebaiknya menyerah saja, kau sudah tidak bisa bertarung lagi sekarang"

"Aku tidak akan menyerah kepada pecundang sepertimu!!!"

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu" Ucap Naruto lalu menyimpan senjatanya kedalam dimensi buatannya.

Wush

Naruto langsung melesat ke arah Raiser yang berdiri tidak jauh didepannya.

Duak

Naruto langsung meninju wajah Raiser. Tak sampai disitu ia menendang perut Raiser menggunakan sikutnya.

Cough

Raiser muntah darah 'Sial.. kalau terus begini aku akan pingsan'

Tak sampai disitu, Naruto terus memukul dan menendang Raiser yang tak berdaya dihadapannya.

Duak duak duak

Bruk

Akhirnya Raiser pingsan ditempat setelah Naruto berhasil membuat babak belur dirinya.

semua penontong tercenga akan pertarungan tadi, Raiser siswa yang masuk 14 besar berhasil dikalahkan oleh orang yang dianggap pecundang oleh mereka

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Yo akhirnya update juga. Maaf kalau lama. ini juga terburu-buru sih

Disini Naruto sudah memunculkan pedangnya walaupun masih menggunakan sarung. sebenarnya sarung pedang itu berfungsi untuk menekan kekuatan pedangnya. Nama pedang itu Dzulfiqar cari ajah di Google pasti ketemu ko.

sampai disini saja. Mohon Reviewnya bagi kalian yang mempunyai ide.

Sampai jumpa lagi lain waktu


End file.
